Motor vehicle boxes are often found in pickup truck beds. The motor vehicle boxes are often located behind the cab of a pickup truck and extend from one sidewall of the bed the other sidewall. People often use the boxes for storing tools or other items that should be protected from elements or protected from theft. Pickup truck bed boxes are available from Lund Industries, Incorporated; Delta Consolidated, Incorporated; DeeZee, Inc.; and United Welding Supply.